Long Lost Ninja
by supersonicspeed6
Summary: Naruto didn't have any family. Alive at least. Or so he thought...*First story, Naruto will not be the main character in this story, but he will be in the 2nd book. I highly suggest skipping to chapter 2.
1. The Truth Behind the Birth

Minato and Kushina have been preparing for the baby that will be coming soon. Minato has bought many toys, while Kushina has been dealing with a weird craving for ramen. "Minato! Do you think you could go out and buy more ramen?" After no response, Kushina remembers that Minato is out on another mission. She's thinking about going out to Ichiraku ramen. Although she didn't feel like walking, the baby in her womb says "If I don't taste ramen in the next hour I will kick you!" Due to pure laziness she decides to go to bed instead.

By the time Minato returns it is late at night and Kushina is asleep. Minato with a bag in hand goes to the bedroom where Kushina is sleeping. He looks at Kushina with happiness. "I'm going to be the best father I can be." He sheds one manly tear and thinks about whether the baby will like him or not. Minato pictures teaching his baby the art of ninjutsu and develops a huge grin on his face. Realizing how late it is, he goes to the kitchen and lays the bag on the counter. Inside the bag is tomorrow's dinner: Barbecue and Miso ramen, and a few scrolls that will help him prepare for the coming child. Minato takes the scrolls with him to the bedroom and places them next to the toys he bought. Minato drifts to sleep with the future in mind.

In the morning Kushina wakes up to Minato reading a scroll. "Whatcha reading?" Kushina asks with a yawn. "Its a child guide for new parents. Look it has solutions for almost everything! How to stop crying, knowing when to feed, how to change the diaper, child safety, and much more! Here take a look." He gives the scroll to Kushina with an excited smile. She looks over it, amazed at how this made her husband so excited. She opens the scroll and examines it. "Wow! It almost has all of the info need for a child." Minato with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean it Almost has everything?" "Well I don't see a section for jinchuuriki mothers...What are we going to do Minato? How will we conceal the 9 tails?" Minato wipes the tears out of her eyes. "Kushina, don't worry...I've had a talk with the third Hokage. All nurses have been trained for this. The 9 tails won't be released and you will be ok." Minato hugs Kushina "Thank you Minato. Oh my gosh, Minato the baby's kicking!" Minato quickly but gently puts his hand on Kushina's belly and is amazed at the force of the kicks. "Wow! He will be a strong boy!" **(** **Deep inside the womb of Kushina) With every word there is a kick. "Where. The. Heck. Is. My. Ramen?!"** "Umm, Minato can you go out and buy some ramen for me?" Minato, feeling proud of himself for thinking ahead of time, goes to the kitchen and whips up a bowl of Miso ramen. "Here you go. I'll be back. I have to meet with Hiruzen."

Minato and Hiruzen met at The Yakiniku Q.(BBQ) They talk more about the birth of his child and how they will handle it. "Ok Minato. We will have Anbu forces with Kushina just in case something were to happen with the 9 tails. Due to the possibility of the 9 tails being released, we will have Kushina give birth to her child far away from the Leaf village and there will be a barrier around the building." Minato is happy that his wife will be in the safest environment. "Understood. Thanks Hiruzen."

 **Day of Birth**

 **Kushina has just given birth, but there is a surprise**

"T-Twins?! Kushina, twins! Oh my God, I have to buy more toys!" Minato is scrambling around the private hospital in excitement. The nurses look at Minato like he's crazy. "Should we get him a sedative?" With all of the craziness going on, Kushina is trying to think of the name for her newly born babies. "Wow...Minato this little guy looks just like you! He has your blonde hair and your blue eyes." Kushina gives Minato the baby for a closer look. "Wow, you're right. But he has your nose." The baby in Kushina's arms starts crying. Kushina begins rocking it in her arms and the baby starts crying immediately, showing his green eyes. "This baby reminds me of you Minato...He likes attention." Kushina winks. "I'll name him Mino." The baby smiles when his mother says his name. "Look! He likes it!" Minato is focuses on the baby in his arms. "Hey Kushina. What do you think of the name Naruto?" Kushina looks at Minato admiring the name he gave his son. "I love it!" Minato gives the baby back to Kushina. Kushina sees a blur and wonders what it was. She sees it again, but it is a strange figure, and this time its holding a baby. Kushina with one baby missing fills with fear. "Minato!" Minato sees a masked man with one of his babies in arm. "Hmm...Naruto is it? What a nice baby! It would be a shame if it were to die..." Minato filling with anger charges at the masked man but is easily kicked back. "You fool! Don't take me lightly. I have more power than you realize...You see, I will rule this world. Starting with the Leaf village!" With great speed the masked man takes Kushina and Naruto. Kushina intentionally drops Mino on the bed and is taken. Minato quickly goes after them.

Mino is left alone for over an hour. Due to the crash of buildings and screams Mino starts crying. "Now, Now Mino...Its ok...You're with me now...I'll treat you right. I'll teach you everything I know, and then some...Together, we will rule the Ninja World!


	2. Jail Ninja

**12 Years since the birth of Mino and Naruto**

In a dim lighted cell is a kid with black messy hair sitting on his bed thinking about how he got there. All he knew was that he was in jail. He didn't know what he did to get in this situation and he doesn't remember anything of his past or present. He was tired and scared so he decided to sleep. He'd do anything to escape this smelly old cage. He laid down on the dirty bed face up. He was starting to drift to sleep. He was at the border of his dream world until a water droplet leaked from the ceiling, landing on his forehead.

Annoyed, He got up and started moving his bed to the other end of his small cell. In the process of moving, the bed made a huge scratching sound. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" A guard yelled standing in front of the kid's cell. Startled, He had trouble getting his words out. "I-I-I was trying to move my bed." The guard annoyed let out a big yawn. "What for? You tryin' to hide a hole or something?" The kid scared of the guard's conclusion quickly explains his reasoning. "No, no! There's a leak in the ceiling and it was dripping on me." The guard looked in the cell. "There's no leak." The guard entered the cell. He kneeled down looking for evidence of a leakage. He saw nothing.

"Hey kid, come over here and take a look." The kid did as he was told and kneeled down to look at the same area the guard looked. The guard then stood up and kicked the kid in the stomach. The kid, not expecting to be kicked groaned in pain and started coughing. "Don't tell me lies. It won't do good for your health." A drop of water falls on the guard's head. "Huh?" The guard looks up, and sees a shadowy figure standing upside down. The figure drops down on him knocking him out. "What the hell?!" The kid jumps back to his bed. "SHHHHHH..." The shadow figure moves into the dim light with a big smile on his face. "Hey!" The kid, shocked at what he just saw just stared at him. "H-how long were you in here? How were you standing on the ceiling?" The stranger walks to the cell door with keys in hand and ignores the kid's questions. "Never mind that, we have to leave. What's your name kid?" "Kobe." They walk out of the cell. "I'm Mino. I'm here to bust you out."

The two boys were running as quiet as possible through the prison. Most of the guards were tired and didn't have the will to keep lookout responsibly. But when there was a guard who was on high alert the boys had to hide behind walls and in the darkness. "Wait up!" Kobe whispered at Mino. "Hurry up! What type of slow ninja are you?" Mino whispered back annoyed. "I'm not a ninja!" Mino surprised, stopped in his tracks. "Wait...So you're not a ninja? Then why were you locked up?" Clueless of the reason why he was there, "I don't know. I just woke up here. I don't remember anything." They approach the exit. "That's weird. These guys see the Way of the Ninja as witch craft. 'A gift from the devil' I heard one say. That's why they put us in jail cells. You must've did something to piss them off." Kobe closes his eyes trying to remember the past few days. "Wait here."

Two guards stand in front of closed stood behind a wall waiting for Mino who was scouting the area. Mino learned from an unknown master, the strange ability that allows him to turn into water. As a thin stream of water, Mino flows towards the guards. He goes around the guards and under the doors. There's a large dirt area surrounded by a large cement wall. He quickly returns to Kobe **.** "Ok, here's the plan. We run!" Kobe is trying to process what he just heard. "Wait what?! I have no weapon!" Mino has already started running. "Just follow my lead!" The guards see Mino running towards them, and prepare to take him down.

Mino tackles one of the guards. With speed and force combined, Mino and the guard burst through the locked door exposing the cold night. Mino quickly gets back on his feet and runs towards the giant wall. Kobe He decides to run after the other guard who is trying to help his equal. Mino, getting closer to the wall looks back and sees Kobe running behind the two guards. He quickly backflips behind the two guards, and starts pushing them towards the wall. Kobe almost runs into Mino and stumbles a bit but regains his balance. He runs to Mino's side. "Do you have another plan?" Mino gains speed. "Yes. Run and Push!" Kobe tries to keep up with Mino. "Push what?" Mino now running at full speed. "Me!" Kobe saw what he was planning and went with it. They both ran at full speed pushed with all of their strength. The wall got closer and closer. The guards are panicking and are trying to stop the two boys with their feet but its no use. They smack into the wall. Mino grabs Kobe **'s** arm and jumps off of the guards' heads onto the wall and starts scaling it with his feet.

Mino and Kobe made it at the top of the wall. Mino takes a victorious look at the jail. He looks down on the two unconscious guards. "Idiots. If they jumped or fell face forward they would've been able to get out of our grasp uninjured." With a sigh of relief, Kobe looks at Mino. "I'm kinda glad that they didn't escape. I mean if they did we would have a lot more guards chasing us. We wouldn't be standing here." Mino looks back at Kobe. "You're right. Anyway, my mission is almost complete. I just have to take you to my teacher. I think he'll help you remember anything you have forgotten."

He really wanted to know what was going on. He wasn't sure if he could trust this guy. He broke him out of jail and all, but there was something about him that seemed off. "Ok. I have no idea where my home is, so I might as well go with you." As they start their way to Mino's teacher they hear a loud siren " **A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT, A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! SCOUR THE AREA! FIND HIM!" "** Uhhh, I think that's for you" Mino says looking at the horde of soldiers spreading out. "Yeah, I think we should go."


End file.
